Away
by NicholastheVampire
Summary: Eine Sonfic zu dem Song Away von Deine Lakaien. Sehr traurig, spielt nach dem Abschluß der dritten Staffel.


Kurze Anmerknung vorab:  
Eine sehr alte alte Geschichte von mir, die ich unter dem Namen Azaeel schon einmal veröffendlichet habe in einem Storyzine namens Ways of Darkness das war Anno 1997. Ich mag die Geschichte , deswegen veröffendliche ich sie hier wieder.

Der Winter schien ewig zu dauern. Die Kälte durch setzte die Welt. Alles schien erstarrt. Der Frühling hatte nicht die geringste Chance sich durchzusetzen. Es war Mitte Mai. Die Meteorologen sprachen schon von einer neuen „kleinen" Eiszeit.  
Dennoch ließ all dies Toronto unberührt. Der Alltagstrott nahm seinen Lauf. Geschäftiges Treiben überall. Am Tage und in der Nacht war die Stadt gefüllt mit Leuten, Autos und dem daraus resultierendem Lärm und Gestank.  
Nur die Seele eines einzigen Lebewesens schien so erstarrt, wie die winterliche Kälte von Toronto.  
Nick lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es schien alles so nutzlos zu sein. Seine Arbeit langweilte ihn nur noch. Sein Streben nach Menschlichkeit hatte er aufgegeben, was sollte er jetzt noch damit?! Natalie war tot - er hatte sie umgebracht. Ein weiterer Mord den er begangen hatte. LaCroix hatte alles so glänzend vertuscht. Er musste nur seine Arbeitsstelle und Wohnung wechseln. LaCroix hoffte wohl, das würde Nick helfen all das Geschehene zu vergessen. Nick folgte all diesen Anweisungen, obwohl er nicht verstand warum er all dies tat. Oder doch? Er fühlte sich so allein. LaCroix war der Einzige der ihm geblieben war. Janette war ja auch noch da, aber sie hasste ihn nun, weil er ihr den Wunsch verwehrt hatte zu sterben. Welche Ironie, das LaCroix ihm seinen Wunsch zu sterben auch mehrmals verwehrt hatte. Zweimal hatte er versucht sich der Morgensonne auszusetzen. LaCroix rettete ihn beide Male nur knapp.  
In Wirklichkeit war er allein ohne Halt. Auch wenn LaCroix versuchte das Band zwischen beiden erneut zu stärken. Seine Vaterliebe war fanatisch. Nick ließ es sich Gefallen und willigte sogar ein Menschenblut zu trinken, um seinem Vater zu gefallen.  
Innerlich jedoch war er gebrochen. Trotz seiner neuen Vorlieben für menschliches Blut wechselte Nick nicht seinen Beruf. Er blieb Polizist. Allerdings im Innendienst. Doch Nick wusste, dass dies schließlich auch ein Ende finden würde. Er fehlte nun schon zwei Wochen.  
Nick hatte nur wenige Dinge aus seiner alten Wohnung mitgenommen. Hauptsächlich die Dinge, die Natalie ihm geschenkt hatte. Diese Dinge sollten ihn an seine Schuld erinnern. Er hatte sie in den letzten zwei Wochen sehr oft angesehen und jedesmal trieben sie ihm blutige Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte versucht einen Teil des Kummers in seinen Bildern zu verarbeiten. Doch die Malerei stürzte ihn in einen noch tieferen Abgrund. Die Bilder waren voller Düsternis und Schrecken, so dass ein Giger neben ihnen wie fröhliche Malerei gewirkt hätte. So beschloss er damit wieder aufzuhören. Er begann sich nur in seinem Schlafzimmer aufzuhalten und nur zum Essen herauszukommen. Doch auch dies ließ er schließlich bleiben. Er lag nur noch da und starrte irgendetwas im Raum an, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

LaCroix näherte sich leise Nicks Bett. Die Besorgnis um seinen Sohn stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nick hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr getrunken. LaCroix fürchtete um seinen Sohn er könnte letztlich voll und ganz seinen Verstand verlieren. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und stellte eine mitgebrachte Blutflasche auf den Nachttisch.  
„Nicholas? Planst Du wieder einen Selbstmord? Oder warum trinkst Du nichts mehr? Ich habe Dich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr im Raven gesehen! Was ist los mit Dir?" LaCroix Worte hatten in all ihrem sorgenvollen Klang auch einen vorwurfsvollen Unterton. Als Vater erhoffte er sich auch ein wenig Gegenliebe, die sein Sohn ihm immer nur widerwillig gab. Er war in den letzten vier Tagen nicht mehr gesehen worden. Die Nächte zuvor hatte er wenigstens zu einem Teil im Raffen verbracht. Nicks Schweigen bestätigten LaCroix dunkle Vorahnungen.  
Das Bild was Nick in seinen Bett liegend bot war eine erbärmliche Karikatur dessen was er war. Er hatte geweint, sein Gesicht war verschmiert von Bluttränen, er war unrasiert, seine Haare völlig zerwühlt, sein Hemd war offen und der Rest seiner Kleidung war zerknittert. Er ist doch so voller Leben gewesen. Natalies Tod hatte all dies zunichte gemacht. Nick war weit davon entfernt dies verarbeitet zu haben. LaCroix hätte um seinen Sohn weinen mögen, aber er wollte noch einmal versuchen ihn ins Leben zurückzuführen. In seine Vorstellung eines Lebens.  
„Nicholas! Bitte rede mit mir!?"  
Nick reagierte diesmal. Er drehte sich um und starrte LaCroix genauso an wie zuvor die Wand gegenüber fixiert hatte: „Warum kannst Du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen! ich habe Dir doch versprochen mich nicht zu töten!" Nicks Stimme klang sehr dünn. Die pure Verzweiflung klang aus ihr. LaCroix erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, das er seinem Sohn nach dem letzten Selbstmordversuch abgenommen hatte.  
„Warum strafst Du Dich so hart! Ich weiß, was Natalie Dir bedeutet hat! Aber sie war nun mal sterblich und es war ihr Schicksal zu sterben! Du wolltest sie ja auch nicht rüberholen und das war auch gut so sie war nicht dafür geschaffen so zu leben wie wir. Nick bitte denke daran nach drei Monaten Trauer solltest Du erneut anfangen zu leben. Warum gehen wir zwei nicht fort von hier!? Es wird helfen zu vergessen und Natalie in liebender Erinnerung zu behalten ohne den Schmerz!" LaCroix sah Nick an. Die einzige Reaktion, die er zwischenzeitlich bei Nick bemerkte war das er bei jeder Erwähnung des Namens Natalie zusammenzuckte. Nicks Stimme klang erstickt als er antwortete:" Ich kann nicht! Ich verdiene kein gutes Leben mehr! ich habe sie getötet! Ich verdiene nur den Tod - den Du mir verweigerst! Es ist alles so bedeutungslos für mich ohne sie. Ich lebe nur noch wegen Dir! Wegen Deiner Angst vor der Einsamkeit.!"  
Die letzten Worte trafen LaCroix. Er hatte wirklich große Angst vor der Einsamkeit. Er schwieg.  
Nick hatten die letzten Worte sehr viel Kraft gekostet, die Tränen stiegen wieder in seine Augen. Er weinte. LaCroix war entsetzt von der Erkenntnis wie sehr sein Sohn litt. Nick hatte niemals in seiner Gegenwart geweint, er war immer zu stolz dazu. Auch der Stolz in ihm war also gebrochen. Dennoch LaCroix wollte ihn nicht aufgeben, aber er würde ihn auch nicht in diesem Zustand leben lassen. Er war so hilflos. Niemals zuvor hatte er dieses gefühlt. Er hätte Nick vielleicht hypnotisieren können, aber er würde eine willenlose Marionette schaffen. Er könnte in seine Träume eindringen! Die letzte Lektion hatte gewirkt und sein Schuldgefühl etwas gemildert, aber dieser Abgrund war zu tief dafür. Nein es mußte einen andern Weg geben. Nicholas brauchte etwas wofür es sich wieder zu leben lohnte. Und das sollte er bekommen. Er wandte sich zu gehen: „Nicholas, ich werde morgen wiederkommen! Ich habe Dir eine Flasche von meinem besten Jahrgang hier gelassen! Sei so gut und trinke etwas! Sonst werde ich Dich morgen füttern!" LaCroix verschwand. Nick sah ihm nach. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Blutflasche neben seinem Bett trank der durstig. Das Blut war süß und stillte den zehrenden Hunger etwas. Danach legte er sich hin zum Schlafen. Doch den Schlaf fand er nicht. Wirre Tagträume marterten ihn. Er sah Natalie immer wieder sterben und sah sich mit ihrem Blut an den Lippen.  
LaCroix flog mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zum Raven zurück. Er gab den Barkeeper Anweisungen für den Rest der Nacht. Und dann entschwand er aus Toronto.

Janette hatte sich nachdem sie Nicholas erneut rüber geholt hatte nach Vancouver zurückgezogen und lebte dort abgeschottet von der Welt in einem Haus am Rande der Berge. Sie wollte Nick nie wiedersehen. Musste er sie auch unbedingt wieder zurückholen. Frieden, das war was sie gewollt hatte. Aber Nick wollte ihr das nicht gewähren. Die Liebe, die sie für Robert gefühlt hatte war wunderschön und auch das Gefühl ihrer wiedergewonnen Sterblichkeit. Und der Junge. Es war wundervoll Kinder um sich zu haben. Ihr Glück war so kurz. Aber sie hatte sich geschworen dies wieder zu erleben und erneut alles zu versuchen einen sterblichen Mann so zu lieben wie sie Robert geliebt hatte. Vielleicht würde es ja diesmal eine längere Beziehung. Sie war allerdings noch nicht bereit es sofort wieder zu versuchen. All das Unglück ließ sie nicht ruhen und trieb sie dazu des Tags durch ihr Haus zu wandern. In der vorherigen Woche half ihr das Niederschreiben ihrer Gedanken, den Tag vergehen zu lassen. Janette begann ein Tagebuch oder besser gesagt Nächtebuch zu schreiben. Sie schrieb all das nieder was sie über die Jahrhunderte erlebt hatte und es erfüllte sie auch ein wenig. Doch heute war auch das keine Hilfe. Janette war rastlos. Sie fühlte das irgendetwas passieren würde was ihr Leben noch einmal aus der Bahn werfen würde. Die Dämmerung kam und nach einigen Stunden sollten sich ihre Ahnungen bestätigen.  
Dann spürte sie eine vertraute Präsenz. LaCroix landete aus dem Flug direkt vor Janettes Tür, er war sich sehr sicher, dass ihn niemand sehen würde. Hier draußen war außer ein paar Tieren nicht gerade sehr viel, aber Janette hatte ja um einen abgeschiedenen Platz gebeten. Er klingelte an der Tür.  
Janette öffnete und begrüßte ihn. „LaCroix! Was führt dich denn in diese Gegend?"  
LaCroix hörte den kleinen Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme. Er wußte sie mochte diese Störung überhaupt nicht.  
„Darf ich herein kommen?" Janette geleitete ihn wortlos hinein. Sie bot ihm einen Platz auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer an. LaCroix setzte sich. Janette sah dass er sich unbehaglich fühlte, sagte aber nichts.  
„Ich komme, weil ich ein Problem mit Nicholas habe! Ich weiß du redest dir ein ihn zu hassen, aber ich glaube dir das nicht. Janette, er ist verzweifelt und so von Schuldgefühlen zerrissen wie noch nie! Er braucht dich!"  
Janette sah ihn durchdringend an. „Seine Liebe zu mir ist vor langer Zeit erloschen! Unsere ganze Beziehung beruhte nur noch auf Sex. Das konnte er ja mit Natalie haben!" Ihre Stimme klang sehr bitter. LaCroix wußte das sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Nick hatte sein Leben in Toronto für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt und sie aus den Flammen gerettet. Er hatte sie zurückgeholt, weil er sie immer noch liebte, trotz aller Liebe zu Natalie und Janette wußte das. Sie wollte es sich nur nicht eingestehen. der Schock von Roberts Tod war immer noch zu groß.  
„Natalie ist tot, Janette! Er hat sie umgebracht. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht rüberbringen. Ich sollte ihn für seine Tat umbringen. Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn zu töten. Janette, er braucht uns!" LaCroixs Stimme hatte etwas Bittendes. Etwas was Janette noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Janette erkannte den Ernst der Situation. LaCroix hatte wirklich Angst um Nicholas, daß alles war kein Trick sie zurück zu locken.  
„Er wird das nie lernen. Es muß entsetzlich für ihn sein ohne seine Natalie zu leben, mit der Schuld sie selbst getötet zu haben. Seinen Verlust kann ich ihm nachfühlen." Janettes Gedanken wanderten zu Robert. „Ich kann verstehen, dass er sterben möchte. Warum gewährst du ihm nicht einfach seinen Wunsch?! Ich kann es mir denken. Du liebst ihn. Er ist dein Sohn, das einzige was du noch hast außer mir! Du hast Angst vor der Einsamkeit LaCroix!" Janette fühlte eine Träne die ihr heiß die Wange hinunter floß. LaCroix stand auf und trat zu ihr. Er legte ihr seine Hände tröstend auf die Schulter.  
„Du liebst ihn doch auch?! Du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen! Du könntest ihn nicht sterben lassen so wie er dich nicht sterben lassen konnte." Janette drehte sich zu LaCroix um.  
„Was weißt du schon?"  
„Er wird sterben wenn du ihn nicht einen Grund gibst weiter zu leben. So viel ist sicher. Dein Hass macht ihm zusätzlich schwer zu schaffen. Ich kenne ihn gut genug."  
Janette wusste das LaCroix Recht hatte. Sie hörte zwischen den Zeilen die Liebe eines Vaters zu seinem Sohn mitschwingen. Wie sehr musste er ihn lieben. Sie war gerührt. LaCroix war kein seelenloses Monster, so wie Nicholas ihn immer sehen wollte.  
„Ich werde mit dir kommen LaCroix dieses eine Mal noch!"  
Janette ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, um ein paar Dinge zusammen zu packen. Tief in ihr fühlte sie die Liebe, die sie noch immer für Nicholas empfand, aber da war noch etwas anderes das Gefühl, dass diese Liebe in einer Tragödie enden sollte.  
LaCroix und Janette brachen sofort auf. Sie würden es gerade rechtzeitig schaffen, die Hälfte der Strecke zurückzulegen. Ein Übertagen war unvermeidlich. Janette hoffte nur, daß ihre Ahnungen nicht bestätigt werden würden.

Nick hatte es geschafft sich zu erheben. Es war etwa zwei Uhr mittags. Der Schlaf war sinnlos geworden - die Todesbilder ließen nicht von ihm. Er torkelte zum Kühlschrank. Zwei Flaschen trank er in hastigem Tempo hintereinander, bevor er sich zur Staffelei hinüber begab, um das Bild zu betrachten, welches er als letztes gemalt hatte. Rot und Schwarz waren die dominierenden Farben des Bildes. Es beschrieb perfekt seinen Zustand. Er fügte einen Strich hinzu. Nat hätte ihm gesagt das ihr das Bild angst mache und Schanke hätte es sehr expressionistisch gefunden. Der Tod oder Qualen im Fegefeuer wären gute Titel für dieses Bild. Nick ertrug den Anblick nicht mehr. Er torkelte zum Kühlschrank zurück, um eine weitere Flasche herauszunehmen. Er leerte sie, aber es brachte keine Befriedigung. Nick warf die Flasche wütend gegen die Wand. Danach ging er zurück zu seiner Staffelei und zerstörte das Bild. Er riss es in kleine Fetzen bis seine Wut sich wieder in die Trauer verwandelte, die ihn seit Tagen quälte. Nick brach über den Resten seines Bildes zusammen und begann zu weinen.

Sobald die Sonne untergegangen war flogen Janette und LaCroix weiter. Als sie bei Nick ankamen fanden sie ihn immer noch in den Resten seines Bildes liegend. Janette war entsetzt über diesen Anblick. Sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen bestätigten ihre schlimmen Ahnungen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen. Janette brachte mit Mühe seinen Namen hervor.  
„Nicolas? Nicolas bitte rede mit mir!"  
Wenn noch etwas von dem Hass, den sie empfunden hatte als er sie gegen ihren Willen zurückholte, übrig war so verflog er jetzt völlig. Nicholas schwieg und sah sie nur an, auch als Janette ihn umarmte. LaCroix stand in einer Ecke der Wohnung und beobachtete die Szenerie hoffnungsvoll. Schließlich fand Janette die Worte nach denen sie die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte.  
„Oh, Nicolas! Ich habe gehört was passiert ist! Es tut mir so leid für dich!"  
Nick löste sich von ihr und blickte sie und LaCroix abwechselnd an.  
„Er hat dich hergeholt?! Du wärst doch nie so zu mir zurückgekehrt. Warum bist du gekommen?"  
„Er hat mir von deinem Unglück erzählt und ich konnte so gut verstehen, dass du sterben wolltest! Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nur zu gut!" Janette brach ab.  
„Bringst du mir den Tod?"  
„Nein, Nicolas! Das ist nicht der richtige Weg! Es gibt noch so viel was du geben kannst!"  
„Janette... Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich habe mich noch nie so verzweifelt gefühlt! Die Last meiner Morde ist zu schwer für mich! Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen. Ich habe selbst das umgebracht was mir auf der Welt am meisten bedeutete... Natalie! Ich kann nicht mehr richtig schlafen seit sie tot ist - die Alpträume treiben mich zum Wahnsinn! Wenn Du mich noch liebst, dann töte mich...bitte!"  
„Verlang das nicht von mir, Nicolas! Ich könnte das nicht!"  
Janette sah zu LaCroix hinüber. Der Hoffnungsschimmer war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.  
„Nicolas! Wir brauchen dich. Wir sind deine Familie."  
Nicholas sah sie verzweifelt an. „Janette! Ich will dir helfen mich besser zu verstehen!"  
Er ritze eine Wunde in sein Handgelenk und bot es Janette da. Sie trank und fühlte, das Entsetzliche. Sie sah Bilder, die auch sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieben. Sein Schuldgefühl bestrafte ihn mit grausigen Bildern. Janette ließ von Nicholas Handgelenk ab und sah in die Richtung LaCroixs, der inzwischen auf einen Stuhl niedergesunken war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. LaCroix nickte und nur für einen Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl in seinen Augen Tränen zu sehen.  
Nick stand auf und ging zielstrebig zu einem seiner Küchenschränke. Er förderte einen Holzpflock zu tage. LaCroix schluckte bei dem Anblick. Er würde Janette gleich dieselbe Frage stellen, die er seit Tagen nur noch stellte.  
Er kam zurück zu Janette und nahm ihre Hände. In eine Hand drückte er ihr den Holpfahl und andere hielt er fest. Janette spürte, wie er zitterte. Nick führte Janettes Hand mit dem Pfahl zu seiner Brust. Er blickte sie an. Janette sah seine Angst sehr deutlich fühlte aber auch seine Entschlossenheit. Janette liebte ihn, sie hatte immer nur ihn geliebt, das wurde ihr nun schmerzlich klar. Aber sie tat es. Sie schob ihn den Pfahl ins Herz. Sein Blut lief warm über ihre Hände. Aus dem Hintergrund hört sie LaCroixs Aufschrei. Nick sank zu Boden. Der Pfahl ragte grotesk aus seiner Brust. Dünne Blutfäden rannen aus seinem Mund. Seine letzten Worte waren: „Ich liebe dich!" Er verlor sein Bewusstsein und kurz darauf war Nicholas de Brabant tot. LaCroix stand nun neben Janette, die zu weinen begonnen hatte. Auch in seinen Augen standen Tränen. Sein einziger Sohn war tot.

Sie beerdigten ihn am Ufer des Ontariosees. Beide schwiegen sie, denn sie fanden keine Worte um ihren Schmerz auszudrücken. Beide hielten Totenwache bis kurz vorm Morgengrauen, erst dann verließen sie ihn - für immer.

Away Away  
Nothing left to say  
I am far away

Was meant for me  
When you soared from that pole  
Can you see what I can't see  
A resting place for my soul  
Deine Lakaien, Away 1996


End file.
